Nonvampire Academy
by mahoganyinstruments
Summary: Vampire Academy AU with all the adventure even without bloodsucking
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: If I could own Adrian, I would've already.**

"What do you think her story is?"

Dimitri Belikov looked up from his book and frowned at his friend who was staring intently at the girl who sat in the back of the class. The bell has yet rung.

"I mean, the teacher never calls on her even though she's always looking outside the window," Adrian Ivashkov grumbled, "But whenever _I_ merely glance at the window, the doof wants me to solve global warming."

Dimitri rolled his eyes and flicked his friend in the forehead, breaking Adrian's attention away from his target. He's been eyeing her ever since the announcement this morning – Rose Hathaway was to be Adrian's new tutor.

"Oh, I don't know. It could be the fact that she's top in the class and you're as smart as a brick," Dimitri said, uninterested in starting this conversation _again._

"But that's exactly what I mean! How is she top in the class if she never pays attention? It's so unfair!" Adrian whined, completely ignoring the insult directed towards him. He received another flick in the forehead, only this time, it wasn't from Dimitri. Adrian looked up to find Christian Ozera and his girlfriend smiling at him, amused at his pain and frustration.

"Lay off, meanie. I think you might find her worthy of your presence, Mr. Ivashkov. She seems really nice," Lissa said, being the nice little kitten she is. Adrian really hated her ability of always thinking positive. If he lived with that mindset, he might actually lose his mind.

"Yeah," Christian smirked, "and it doesn't hurt that she's super attractive." Even though Adrian held a degree of resent towards the girl, he had to acknowledge her beauty. Lissa hit her boyfriend on the head, but his yelp was overshadowed by the ringing of the bell. The group of friends dispersed to their seats and awaited another exciting day of learning! As expected, Lissa and Christian sat next to each other, as did Dimitri and Adrian. Rose sat alone like she always was.

Class was "fun" as always, except for Adrian. He swears up and down that the teacher was out to get him. He seems to be the only one oblivious to the fact that he used to date the teacher's daughter. Hence, he's always called to answer the hardest questions.

"One day, I swear, I will be the one to embarrass him. For once, I will be triumphant," Adrian announces to his regular crew - Dimitri, Christian, and Lissa.

"Yeah, with my help, stubborn ass," Rose says from behind him, "Bring your books and meet me in the library. You do know where that is, don't you?"


	2. Chapter 2

"You do know where that is, don't you?" Adrian mimicked to himself in a high voice that did not sound nearly close to Rose's voice. He kicked the ground swiftly and sighed, "I know _exactly_ where the library is. My father practically built this school!" Yet, despite his confidence, Adrian turned into another empty classroom.

"Goddammit, where the hell is that fucking library!"

Laughter erupted from behind him. "Winner!" Christian yelled with his fists pumped in the air, " See I _told_ you he wouldn't be able to find the library. Let it rain, Belikov." Dimitri sighed in disappointment and reached into his pocket to pull up a twenty-dollar bill.

"Honestly, Adrian, I can't with you. It's up the stairs, the first room on the left," Dimitri said, shaking his head, "and to think your own father practically built this school."

[…]

Rose was already there with a stack of books of incredible height that would make the Eiffel Tower jealous. Adrian took a seat directly across from her and cleared his throat. She looked up in confusion, batting her eyelashes a few times before speaking.

"Oh, uh, I wasn't expecting you to actually find your way here. Congratulations. First things first, lets go over some ground rules first, okay?" She said, her voice laced with superiority, "One, outside tutoring hours, you can't talk to me. Don't act like we're friends. You and I are here because you are a little bitch who refuses to study. My job is to make you less of a bitch. If your grades aren't showing improvement, you will be assigned another tutor and I won't have enough hours to look impressive. What good would that do us seeing as I am probably your best shot. I will not tolerate any inappropriate bullshit whatsoever. I know that's your specialty, but I can kick your ass so do not test me."

Whatever grace Adrian saw in Rose Hathaway diminished in that moment. He scoffed, "Chill, Hathaway. Don't act as if I want to be your friend. In fact, you're not worthy of even flirting with. No worries, yeah?"

Yes, she was pretty, no doubt, but he hated girls like her – hard to get. She gave him the finger and tossed a book in his face, which he barely dodged. His eyes flared with anger thinking about damage to his beautiful face.

"I think it's time for my rules. You can't injure my face. Hathaway, you are free to touch any other part of my body, but my face is a hands-off zone… unless we're making out but that's not happening with your attitude."

Rose merely smiled, but a blind person could tell that was fake. All the more reason to make Adrian dislike her. His list was growing bigger and bigger.

"Why _of course_ , darling. I mean, your face is the only thing you have going for you, after all."

"Yes, other than the fact that I am filthy rich. I have everyone wrapped around my finger. If any other girl was offered to be my tutor, they'd probably die on the spot," Adrian said, still trying to comprehend her dislike towards him, "Are you perhaps attracted to women?"

Rose gave no reaction to indicate whether or not she was insulted by his speculation.

"If you're so great, I expect this finished by tomorrow," she said, passing him an essay prompt.

'Typically, arrogance is displayed when the person is clearly superior to others. What do you make of a person who is arrogant with nothing to be arrogant about? P.S. Use some personal experience; you should have tons!'


End file.
